Swan Queen (one shots)
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Swan Queen one shots based of prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this story is just gonna be a load of SQ one shots based off prompts, so leave any prompts you have as a review or drop me a PM. Enjoy :)_**

 _Prompt:_

 _Established SQ, Emma wants to pop the question in a sweet simple way, by cutting and carving a single apple into the shape of a swan and the ring is hanging off the "beak" of the swan._

Emma smiled to herself as the perfect idea of how to propose came to her. She'd been wanting to ask Regina for weeks now, but she wanted to make it perfect and she couldn't work out how. She knew that Regina wouldn't want anything really over the top, but she still wanted to do a small gesture. Now she just needed to work out how the heck you carve an apple into a swan.

She took one from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and picked up a knife, figuring that it couldn't be too difficult to do. "Mum what on earth are you doing?" Emma spun around an hour later, still holding the knife with a pile of cut up apples mounting up behind her.

"I was um... well, I was trying to carve an apple into the shape of a swan." She told him. "But apparently it's a lot harder than it sounds."

"Can I try?" Henry asked, and Emma passed him the knife and a fresh apple. "What's it for anyway?" He asked, beginning to slice into the apple carefully.

"I was-" Emma broke off nervously. Maybe she should have asked Henry how he would feel about her proposing. "How would you feel if Regina and I got married." Henry grinned.

"This is for the proposal?" He asked and she nodded. "Awesome, that's so cute. There's no way mum's gonna say no." Emma smiled as he continued to slice the apple. A few minutes later he was done. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Emma smiled at the swan he held up. "Henry, would you mind if you went to my parent's apartment this evening so we can have some time?"

"Of course, you'll have loads of wedding planning to do." Henry grinned. "I'll clear up those apples for you though." He said, beginning to pick up all the failed attempts.

 _2 hours later_

"Emma, are you cooking lasagne?" Regina asked, walking into the house, sniffing the smells of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, you always cook, so I thought I'd give you a night off, go have a bath and relax a bit." Emma told her, coming out of the kitchen, holding a block of cheese and grater. "Also don't come into the kitchen, it's a bit of a mess, but I'll clear it up." Regina laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks."

"Dinner's ready." Emma called up to Regina a little while later and she went to stand in the dining room with the swan apple sitting on the table, the engagement ring hanging on the beak. Regina took an age coming down the stairs, or at least that's what it felt like to Emma waiting. Regina didn't see the apple when she first walked into the room, but when she walked up to the table to sit down she gasped.

"Emma – are you?" But Emma didn't let her finished.

"Regina Mills, I had to give up Henry and at the time, that felt like the hardest thing in the world, but now I see it's the best thing that ever happened to me, because it led you to me. I would be honoured if you would be my wife." She said, as Regina could only stare at the ring dangling off the beak of the swan. When Emma finished, she nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course." She said, running over to Emma and giving her a long kiss. When the kiss finally ended Emma took the ring off the beak and put it on Regina's finger, her own hands shaking slightly. "That was a nice touch." Regina said, nodding to the apple.

"I had a little help from Henry." Emma admitted.

"Is that why there's a lack of apples in the house?" Regina laughed and Emma nodded. "And I'm guessing that's why Henry's also nowhere to be found at the moment."

"He's at my parent's." She told her. "So we can have tonight all to ourselves."

"Good," Regina smiled. "Because I don't want to share you with anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Leave any prompts in the reviews, cos I'm awful of thinking up one-shots._**

 _Prompt: Not really a prompt just a thing I saw on Facebook in SQ fanfic group and it said this:_

 _Wow "kissing" is such a dumb word_

" _Face battle" sounds way cooler_

" _May I challenge you to a face battle my good lady"_

 _You may face battle the bride_

 _Face battle me in the rain_

 ** _It's gonna be an established SQ here goes:_**

"Morning Emma," Regina smiled, walking downstairs to the smell of pancakes. "Is that my breakfast?"

"Uh-huh," Emma replied, not looking up from the frying pan. "I thought you deserved a proper breakfast for once."

"You are so thoughtful," Regina smiled. "I love you." Then she leaned in to give Emma a kiss, but they both leaned their heads the same way so that their noses clashed. Emma giggles slightly as their lips finally met and when the kiss ended she smiled at Regina, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"You know, I don't really kiss you," She smirked. "Kissing's a really dumb word."

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Face battle sounds way cooler, and is so much more accurate when it comes to you." She laughed. Regina rolled her eyes slightly.

"You're ridiculous Miss Swan." She sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

"But that's why you love me." Emma smiled as their lips touched once more. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's shoulders pushing her against the wall as they began to kiss more passionately, but Regina pulled away.

"Henry will wake up any minute." She whispered, looking at the pancakes to see if they were done yet.

"Just because you know that I was winning the face battle."

"You were not," Regina sighed. "I am way better at face battles than you are." She said, narrowing her eyes in mock anger.

"Face battle?" A voice from the door of the kitchen asked and Emma and Regina burst out laughing as Henry walked into the kitchen. "What's a face battle?" Henry's confusion only made Regina and Emma laugh more and more.

"Could you imagine if they were actually called that?" Regina smiled. "May I challenge you to a face battle?"

"You may face battle the bride." Emma laughed. Henry just rolled his eyes.

"Why do both my mums have to be weirdos?" He asked himself, before walking out of the kitchen again, leaving Emma and Regina laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: A guy (Regina) saw me (Emma)changing my tire today and then came over, grabbed everything, and finished changing it. After he was done I said "Thank you" and he he replied "A lady should know how to change a tire, but a lady shouldn't have to change a tire." That's what being a gentleman means._

 ** _Cos of the gender bend of Regina, I changed the name to male version, Regino. If you have any prompts for me just review/PM me and I'll do my best to deliver._**

Sighing, Emma began taking her tools out of her car so that she could change her tire and was about to begin when the hottest guy that she had ever seen came into her view. To her surprise, he crossed the road and walked right up to her.

"Let me," He said, crouching down next to Emma and taking the tool off her.

"Thanks uh-" Emma saw that he had a name tag hanging from a lanyard on his neck that said Mr Mills. "Mr Mills."

"You can call me Regino." He said, not looking up from the tire. "And it's nothing." Emma stood awkwardly while Regino changed the tire, when he was finished Emma smiled gratefully again.

"That would've taken me ages and I would've probably got really dirty doing it," She smiled, offering a hand to help him up. "Thank you."

"A lady should know how to change a tire, but a lady shouldn't have to change a tire." Then he began to walk away. Emma smiled to herself and then realised he was already halfway down the street.

"Wait, Regino," She called, rushing after him, nearly tripping up over one of her tools as she did. Regino stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you think a lady should ask a gentleman out for dinner?"

"The lady should if she wants, but she shouldn't have to," He grinned. "Where's your favourite restaurant?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_If you have a prompt just drop me a PM or put it in the reviews._**

 _Prompt:_ _Regina throws up (almost projectile) in front of Emma and Emma ends up taking care of her (Established SQ)._

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Regina, she could tell that something was off with her. "You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine," Regina told her but Emma still looked worried. "Honestly Em-" But then she suddenly leaned forwards and threw up, all over Emma's feet. "I-I'm so sorry." She managed to get out before she threw up again.

"No you're not, come on," Emma said, helping her to the bathroom. "I'll look after you."

"You've got to go to work though." Regina protested, leaning over the toilet and throwing up once more. "I'll be okay."

"David can survive without me today," Emma told her. "Now I'm gonna get a bucket and help you up to your bed and you are going to spend the day in bed."

"But what about Henry, I'll need to collect him from school and cook his dinner and-" She was cut off as she threw up once more.

"I'll sort it all, you just relax," Emma told her, flicking her wrist so a bucket appeared in her hand. She helped Regina up and held the bucket in front of her and then Emma poofed them both up to Regina's bedroom. "Here you go." Emma said, helping Regina onto her bed. "Why don't you get back into your pyjamas?" She suggested. "It'll be a lot more comfortable than your work clothes." Regina nodded and Emma walked out of the bedroom. "I'll just get you a glass of water as well." By the time Emma had got Regina a glass of water, Regina had managed to get into a baggy black tank top and a pair of jogging bottoms.

"Thanks." Regina said, taking a sip from the water.

"Are those my pyjamas?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes at what Regina was wearing.

"They're way comfier than mine and I didn't think you'd mind." Regina explained. "I can get into mine if you'd prefer."

"No, it's fine." Emma told her. "You just concentrate on feeling better."

"You don't have to fuss around me you know." Regina told Emma as Emma began plumping up Regina's pillows to make the bed more comfortable for Regina.

"I know, but you deserve being fussed over," Emma smiled. "Why don't you take a nap and then see if you can manage some lunch?"

"Okay," Regina smiled, pulling her duvet around her and setting the glass of water down. "Thanks Emma." Emma walked over to the window and drew the curtains so that the light of the morning sun wouldn't disturb Regina before she went outside Regina's bedroom. She moved a chair from Henry's room outside the door and sat down. She then sent David a quick text telling him she couldn't come in to work and then began staring at the door.

She didn't want to be far from Regina in case she needed Emma. For two hours Emma sat, staring at the door until it was nearly time for lunch. She put the chair back and then went into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Regina curled up sleeping. Regina always looked so much younger and happier when she was asleep. Then she walked over to the bed and began to wake Regina up gently.

"Hey, Regina," She whispered and Regina came around slowly and began to sit up. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," Regina told her. "The nap definitely helped."

"Up to a bit of lunch?" Emma asked her and Regina nodded.

"As long as you don't go and get me one of those awful cheese toasties from Granny's." Regina smiled.

"I won't," Emma promised. "I'll be back soon." She told her before she went down to the kitchen. Emma then began looking for a recipe and soon found the one she was looking for: chicken soup. Regina loved it, especially when she was ill. It wasn't long before Emma had finished making it and buttered some rolls to go with it. "Here you go." Emma said, coming back into the bedroom with the soup and bread on a tray. Regina smiled when she smelt what it was.

"Thanks Emma," She said as she took the tray from Emma and sat up in bed properly. "I'm the luckiest woman alive having you look after me."

"I'm just lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend," Emma smiled. "She deserves nothing less than the best home-made chicken soup in Storybrooke." Regina smiled as she took a slurp.

"Mmm," She smiled. "Delicious, as always."


	5. Chapter 5

**_If you have any prompts feel free to drop me a review or PM me._**

 _Prompt: No magic. Emma and Regina don't know each other. Emma is moving into her new home and notices a 6 year Henry sitting on the front porch next door looking distraught. She goes over to talk to him and he begins to cry saying, "My mom isn't here. I walked home from school and she isn't here." Wires got crossed somehow and he was supposed to go to daycare that day instead of coming home. Emma stays with him until she can figure out how to get in touch with Regina. Can be a fluffy one shot or a multi chapter. Swan Queen happy ending._

Emma sighed with relief as the van finally drove off and she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She had been lifting furniture and boxes into her new house for what had felt like hours and she was ready to slump down on the sofa and have a quick nap before unpacking all her stuff. She turned to go back into her house when she noticed a young boy sitting on the porch of the house next to hers. She smiled at him and waved. It was then that she noticed how upset he look.

"Hey kid, what's up?" She asked, hopping over the fence between the two houses. He looked up at her.

"Mum says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." He told her.

"Well, I just moved next door, which makes me your neighbour," Emma told him. "Which means we're not strangers." The boy still looked unsure before he began to cry. Between the sobs he began to explain to Emma what happened.

"My mum isn't here. I walked home from school and she isn't here." Emma crouched down in front of him.

"I'm sure that there's an explanation," She stopped as she heard the music of an ice cream van turning onto the street. "You hungry?" She asked and he nodded.

"I normally have a sandwich when I get home." He told her.

"How do you fancy an ice cream?" She asked, digging in her pocket for some change. He smiled at her happily and she ran down the road to stop the ice cream. A few minutes later they were sitting on the boy's porch licking huge ice creams covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles. "What's your name anyway kid?"

"Henry, what's yours?" He asked, leaning back against his school bag.

"Emma," She told him. "Now, we're gonna get bored really quickly out here. Do you want me to go and see if I can find the box that I packed my board games? Henry grinned.

"That'd be awesome," He said and Emma quickly dashed into her house. She was pretty sure she knew which box they were in and she was right. She grabbed the first one she saw – Snakes and Ladders. "Are you sure my mum's gonna come back?" He asked as she sat down opposite him.

"Of course, I'm sure there was just some confusion about what you were supposed to do after school," She reassured him. "Do you go to an after school club thing sometimes?"

"Daycare," He told her. "But I didn't think I was supposed to be going tonight."

"I don't suppose you know your mum's number do you?" Emma asked and Henry shook his head. "I guess we're going to be playing snakes and ladders then."

"Henry?" Emma looked up as a beautiful woman with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes walked through the front garden to the porch an hour later.

"Mum!" Henry cried and ran to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried, you were supposed to go daycare," She told him. "I'm so glad you're okay. And who's this?" She asked, seeing Emma.

"Oh, I just moved in next door. I saw Henry on the porch and was worried."

"Emma bought me an ice cream and then I beat her at snakes and ladders three times," Henry told his mum. "She was right. She told me that there was just a confusion about daycare."

"Thank you," Regina said to Emma. "I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to Henry."

"It's okay," Emma shrugged. "It's what anyone would've done."

"You've just moved in you say?" Regina asked, offering Emma a hand up to stand up.

"Yeah, I was just going to unpack when I saw Henry." She told her.

"Why don't you come to dinner?" She asked. "I assume you don't have much to eat if you've just moved here and it will save you the bother of finding something."

"That would be wonderful," Emma smiled, her heart beating faster. "Thanks, Mrs -" She broke off when she realised that she didn't know this woman's name.

"Mills, Regina Mills, though I go by Ms not Mrs," Regina told her. "And it seems Henry's taken a shine to you."

"Well if it happens again, Henry can just knock on my door," Emma told her. "I want a snakes and ladders rematch, losing three times in a row to a 6 year old is just shameful." Regina laughed as she unlocked the front door and let Henry in.

"What time should I be round?" Emma asked.

"6 o'clock," Regina told her. "I look forwards to it." Her heart started to beat slightly faster as the blonde woman walked away. She felt something stir in her heart. She hoped that she would be seeing more of Emma. She could already feel herself falling for her.

 _A few hours later_

"Henry, why don't you go and get into your pyjamas and I'll come and read you a bedtime story?" Regina suggested after they had all finished their apple turnovers.

"Okay mum," Henry smiled brightly. "Bye Emma." He said before running upstairs. Regina took Emma to the door.

"That was delicious," Emma smiled. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Regina replied. "It was nice having company."

"Maybe when I get things sorted at my place you and Henry could come round for dinner sometimes."

"I'd love that," Regina smiled, then she leaned in. She didn't know why she was doing it. She knew Emma wouldn't feel the same way. Their lips touched and it felt like fireworks were erupting around her, until she saw Emma's stunned expression and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate, I was-" But Emma cut her off.

"Was it?" She asked. Emma's heart beat faster as she leaned in so that they were kissing once more. She knew that she had only just met Regina, but this feeling she had for her, just felt so...real.

"I guess not." Regina smiled as they broke apart.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then Ms Mills." Emma smiled, walking out the front door.

"I guess you will, Ms Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: Emma has a seizure in front of Regina and she is trying to help her (Established SQ)._

"Emma?" Regina said concerned as Emma's eyes suddenly flitted back and she collapsed to the ground, but Emma couldn't reply as she began convulsing on the ground. The spasms grew more violent and for a moment Regina was frozen in shock. She had no idea what to do.

Then she pulled herself together. She realised that Emma's head was getting dangerously close to the road. She remembered reading somewhere once that it was a bad idea to move someone who was having a seizure, but she knew that it didn't apply if they were in danger. She carefully tried to move Emma closer to the shops on the pavement then she whipped off her jacket. Now that she had stopped panicking she also remembered it was a good idea to cushion the person's head so that they didn't get a head injury. When she had done this, she pulled her phone out. She needed to call an ambulance.

By the time the ambulance arrived, Emma had stopped convulsing and had begun to sit up. "What happened?" She whispered confused, trying to stand up, but Regina stopped her.

"You had a seizure," Regina told her. "I called an ambulance, it should be here any minute. Just try to relax."

"You're bleeding," Emma said, realising that Regina had blood dripping from her nose. "What happened?"

"It's fine," Regina told her, taking a tissue out of her pocket to wipe the blood away. "I had to move you because you were too close to the road but you hit my nose."

"Oh my gosh," Emma muttered. "I am so sorry." She said as the ambulance drove down the street.

"I'm fine, I barely felt it," Regina reassured her. "I was more concerned about you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Remember if you have any prompts just drop me a review or PM._**

 _Prompt: Emma cries in front of Regina for the first time and Regina tries to comfort her (Established SQ)_

"Happy birthday Emma!" Regina smiled, handing her a parcel.

"Thanks," Emma said, taking it and opening it. Inside was a photo album and as Emma began to flick through it, tears started to well up in her eyes. "It's..." But she couldn't continue as the tears began to fall down her face. Regina snapped the album shut so it wouldn't get ruined and put an arm around Emma.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, but the tears wouldn't stop coming and Emma could only shake her head. Regina flicked her wrist so that a tissue appeared in her hand and she offered it to Emma who began to dry her eyes with it.

"Sorry," Emma whispered. "I'm just... I guess I'd forgotten how I used to feel when I didn't have a family who loved me, and all those photos of us and Henry just reminded me what my life used to be like."

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry," Regina told her, giving her a hug. "I understand. You had a horrific childhood and you just expect everyone you meet to let you down. I'm not going to let you down though Emma." She kissed the top of Emma's head lightly. "I don't care how many times a day I have to remind you. I love you and I will never let you down."

"I know," Emma told her. "It's just..." Regina took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I love you Regina. Thank you for the photo album, it's perfect."

"Just like you." Regina told her, wiping away the last tear with her thumb before leaning in to give her a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**_If you have any prompts just drop me a review or PM._**

 _Prompt: While messing around in Gold's shop, Henry comes across a typewriter that gives the wielder the ability to control the actions of a person of their choice by typing it out. Naturally, he desires to use this opportunity as a chance to get Emma to express her unrequited love for Regina. Only, he decides to test it out at the worst possible time, without Emma's knowledge. On top of that, everything Henry writes with the typewriter is taken in a literal sense._

"Gideon's just sleeping in the back room," Belle told Henry. "If he wakes up hungry there's a bottle in the fridge that you just need to heat up. I shouldn't be long."

"I know, we'll be fine," Henry said as Belle opened the door. "Bye."

"Bye," She said and before the door closed behind her she added. "Thanks Henry, I owe you one." Henry quickly checked on Gideon to make sure that he was still sleeping before beginning to poke around Gold's shop. He'd die of boredom just watching Gideon sleep and he didn't want to start the pile of homework in his bag.

It wasn't long before he came across a typewriter. "Awesome," He whispered to himself. He'd always wanted to use a typewriter. He dragged it to the back room to use while keeping an eye on Gideon. He decided so that if he'd use it to do some of his homework so if someone caught it, he'd have a good excuse for using it.

He took out the sheet that had the photos that he had to do a bit creative writing based on and picked one at random.

 _ **Dark clouds swirled around the sky**_

Henry paused here, as the room darkened slightly. He looked out the window and saw that the sky had suddenly become overcast despite it being bright with sunshine only a few minutes earlier when he had been walking to Gold's shop. "Weird." He muttered to himself before carrying on typing.

 _ **with rain falling from them, lashing down onto the streets below.**_

Henry frowned as outside he could hear rain beginning to come down heavily outside. "It can't be." He muttered and decided to test it.

 _ **Lightening flashed, dancing to the thunder's mournful tune.**_

Henry grinned as the room lit up as there was a flash of lightening outside.

 _Meanwhile at Regina's house_

"Emma!" Regina smiled. "What an unexpected visit. What can I do for you?" Emma suddenly plunged her hand into her chest pulled out her heart and tried to hand it to Regina. "Emma? What is this?"

"I love you Regina," Emma began. "From the moment that I met you." Regina stood stunned, unsure what to do.

 _Gold's shop_

 _ **Emma poured her heart out to Regina and told her that she loved her.**_

Henry stopped as he paused to think about what to type next. He knew that his mum loved Regina, he'd read her diary when she was out one day, but without a little push, she'd never tell Regina how she felt about her. He knew that Regina would feel the same way about Emma.

 _ **Emma asked Regina to go out with her.**_

Henry stopped here. He knew it wasn't much, but it'd be enough to get them together.

 _Regina's house_

"Madam mayor," Emma said. "Will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked. Emma was acting strange and she still hadn't put her heart back into her chest. Regina didn't even let herself hope for a second that she was being serious. She was probably just joking. Or someone put her under a spell for a laugh.

"Will you go out with me?" She repeated. Regina took Emma's heart and as painlessly as she could, put it back in her chest.

"Emma, I think you should go home," Regina told her and then Emma's eyes glazed over for a second before going back to normal. "Emma?" Emma shook her head.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Did I just?" She asked Regina in confusion.

"If by that you mean did you just hand m your heart and declare your love for me, then yes." Regina told her and Emma groaned.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. "I've never told anyone that I like you." Then her eyes widened as she realised what she had done. "I-I didn't..." She stammered quickly, embarrassed.

"You like me?" Regina asked, stepping outside so she was on the same level as Emma.

"I-I..." Emma began, unsure what to say. "I guess." She admitted. "Can we just pretend that none of this ever happened?"

"No," Regina smiled, seeing that Emma was genuine about her feelings towards her. "And to answer your original question, yes."

"Yes?" Emma asked, confused.

"Yes, I will go out with you." Regina smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt: Emma tried to scare Regina and she does, but then Regina ends up getting injured_

"Emma?" Regina called, walking anxiously up the stairs. Emma had left the party they had been to early so that she could get Henry to bed, but she said that she'd text Regina and she hadn't. It was probably just Emma forgetting. She always forgot, but Regina had run out of credit so she couldn't text Emma and was slightly anxious. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw a cloaked figure. "Hello? Emma is that you?"The cloaked figure took off the cloak concealing their face. It revealed the face of a skeleton that suddenly turned to dust as Regina stepped forward. "Argh!" Regina screamed in fright and took a few steps back, but she had reached the stairs and she fell back.

She tried desperately to use her magic to break her fall, but there was no time and she could only claw her fingers through the air. She landed at the bottom with a crash. "Regina!" Emma yelled, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Regina, no." Emma quickly ran down the stairs, two at a time. "Regina, are you okay? I didn't-I wasn't-" Emma shouted as she reached Regina.

Emma bent down by Regina's limp body. She put Regina's head onto her lap. "It was just a joke, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She whispered as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on Regina's face. It was then that she noticed the line of blood dripping from Regina's head as she lay unconscious. Emma waved her hand to heal Regina and make her conscious once more.

"Emma?" Regina said, looking up into her true love's eyes. "What happened?"

"You're okay," Emma said relieved, that Regina was okay. "I'm so sorry. I just meant it as a joke. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I'm fine," Regina reassured her. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't," Emma promised her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt: Emma has to go with Regina to get her blood taken and Regina doesn't want to admit that she was afraid to_

"I'll drive you and then we can go to Granny's afterwards." Emma told Regina. "You must be starving."

"Miss Swan, I can survive not eating for twelve hours," Regina laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Miss Swan? Really?" Emma laughed, raising her eyebrow at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're nervous about this blood test."

"And if I didn't know better I'd say that you want your organs ripped out one by one," Regina muttered, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. "Are you nervous about this blood test Regina?" Regina bit her lip, not wanting to admit it. "Regina, it's just a blood test, you can't really be nervous."

"Well I am," Regina snapped. "Why shouldn't I be scared of Whale jabbing a needle into my arm?"

"Regina, it's a blood test. He's only gonna take a tiny bit." Emma told her.

"What if he takes too much?" Regina asked. "Or he could put the needle in the wrong place."

"You'll be fine," Emma told her. "I'll stay with you." She offered. "I'll hold your hand while he does it. I'll be there every step of the way."

"You'll do that for me?" Regina asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course," Emma told her. "I'd do anything for you."

"I love you," Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"See, it was fine," Emma smiled later as she held the cotton wool on Regina's arm to stop the blood dripping onto the floor. "I told you so."

"Shut up," Regina smiled. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Emma smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: Regina has a nightmare and Emma comforts her_

"No!" I scream, running forwards, trying to reach Emma before the sword runs right through her. I can only watch as Emma collapses to the floor. "No, Emma!" I cry but spin around as I see Henry cry out.

"Mum!" He cries as the man who just stabbed Emma turns his sword on Henry.

"No, Henry!" I scream, but I cannot reach him before the sword slices through his neck. I can only watch as he starts to bleed out, his blood running out onto the floor.

"Regina," I feel someone shaking me. "Regina, wake up." I open my eyes and take a huge gasp of breath. I run my hand through my hair, I can feel the sweat running down my face. The memory of Emma and Henry being killed in front of me comes back to me.

"Argh!" I cry out. "Emma? Henry?"

"I'm here," I hear Emma's voice. "What's wrong Regina? You were screaming and tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Y-you were killed. You and Henry," I tell her, putting my head on her stomach and she strokes my hair comfortingly. "I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I tried but I was too slow." I gabble.

"It's fine," Emma says. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream, it's not real."

"But it felt so real," I murmur. "I had to watch and I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay," Emma says. "It's not gonna happen, Henry and I aren't gonna be killed."

"You promise?" I ask. I feel like I'm 5, but it's nice to be comforted.

"Of course," Emma tells me. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."


	12. Chapter 12

_Prompt: Emma finds out she's pregnant by magic from Regina and starts showing symptoms and finally puts it together_

Groaning slightly, Emma stumbled into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water to rinse her mouth out. This was the third time this week she had spent the morning in the bathroom throwing up. She knew she should probably go and see a doctor. She really didn't want to though because she always seemed to get Dr Whale.

As she gurgled on the water she realised that her period hadn't come for some time. Her period had never been particularly regular, but it definitely should have come by now. She wasn't complaining, she certainly wasn't missing the cramps and evenings curled up on the sofa with a hot water bottle and chocolate. It was a bit worrying though.

Then an idea popped into her head. What if there was a reason she threw up every morning and her period was late? She almost dismissed it immediately, but something kept niggling at her. She couldn't think of any other reasons why she'd be getting those symptoms. She didn't know how it was possible. Regina must have done something involving magic. She had mentioned a few months ago that she wished they could have their own kids.

She decided to check. She wouldn't mention anything to anyone in case she was wrong. "I'm going to the store," She told Regina when she was dressed. "Do you want me to pick up anything for you?" Regina shook her head.

"No thanks," She said and Emma grabbed her car keys and headed out.

"Good luck," The store assistant said to her as he scanned the pregnancy test.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "I'm not sure if I am, but it's the easiest way to clear up whether I am or not." The store assistant nodded and Emma paid and left the shop.

An hour later Emma was staring in amazement and the pregnancy test in her hand. "Gina!" She yelled.

"What?" Regina asked, sounding panicked at Emma shouting. She rushed into the bathroom where Emma was sitting on the floor.

"I love you," Emma smiled. "I love you." She repeated, showing her the result of her pregnancy test.

"I wondered how long it'd take for you to figure it out," Regina smiled.

"We're gonna have a baby," Emma laughed. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know," Regina told her. "And I don't care, as long as it's healthy."

"Same," Emma smiled, kissing Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

_Prompt: Regina falls asleep in a funny place and Emma has to bring her to bed_

"Regina!" Emma cried, seeing the bunch of red roses placed by the door with a string attached to them with a label that had 'Emma' written on in Regina's swirly writing. "They're beautiful." She picked them up and saw behind them was a box of chocolates. She smiled as Regina walked into the hallway.

"I thought you'd like them," She smiled, hugging Emma, before taking her leather jacket and hanging it up for her. "They're your favourites." She added as Emma opened the box to see heart shaped chocolates arranged in the words 'for my beautiful wife'.

"White chocolate with strawberry filling and topped with a drizzle of caramel?" Emma asked, smiling at the box before her.

"I even remembered to ask for them with the caramel," Regina smiled. "I ran the bath for you, with those vanilla scented bubbles you like so much."

"Regina, you shouldn't," Emma said. "You make me feel so bad, I never do this for you."

"You look cute when you're surprised though," Regina grinned, laughing slightly. "And I'm at home more than you. I'm sure your dad works you too hard at the sheriff station. Do you want me to put the roses in water?" She asked.

"Thanks," Emma said, passing them to Regina whilst popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"Your parents said that they'd look after Henry tonight, so I thought we'd go out to the beach and have a date night dinner picnic thing, so don't ruin your appetite on those chocolates." Regina warned Emma.

"I'm always hungry," Emma told Regina, rolling her eyes and heading upstairs. "Seriously thanks, for doing all this for me."

"Don't worry about it," Regina told her, before she headed into the kitchen to finish of the last few preparations for the picnic. As she took the apple cider out of the fridge she stifled a yawn. It had been a long day, but she'd been planning this all week. She couldn't tell Emma she was too tired to go out now.

"We going now?" Emma asked once she had spent an hour relaxing in the bath eating the chocolates Regina had given her. She had put on a simple black beach dress on and had a heart pendent down her neck. She had put her hair up into a messy bun and Regina smiled when she turned and saw her.

"You look gorgeous, as always," She smiled, stifling yawn. "And yes, I just need to grab the picnic blanket."

"This is so nice," Emma said, shifting her position so she was resting her head on Regina's stomach and smiled, staring up at the sky which was a blaze of oranges and pink because the sun was beginning to set. "You're so thoughtful." She picked up a strawberry coated in chocolate and popped in her mouth before she realised that Regina had begun snoring. She slowly took her head off Regina so as not to wake her and smiled at the sight of Regina sleeping. She always looked so much more peaceful when she was asleep. She looked so stressed normally.

Emma smiled and began to put all the picnic stuff up and pack it away. Then she slowly managed to roll Regina off the blanket so she could pack that as well. She put the bag on her back before leaning down and picking Regina up, one arm holding her legs, the other her body. Emma smiled at Regina's arm falling down and almost dragging on the ground and kissed her forehead gently. Now there was just the problem of carrying her all the way home without waking her up.

Half an hour later, she had managed it and she lay Regina down on the bench by their house so that she could unlock the door. She groaned slightly, knowing her back would ache in the morning, but for Regina, the pain was worth it. She picked Regina up again and carried her to their bedroom, leaving her on the bed before pulling their duvet over her. She leaned and kissed Regina's forehead smiling, before she slid into bed next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**_This is gonna be the last chapter. I might come back to this story some day, but I'm just really busy at the moment so I wouldn't be able to update much but thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I have loved hearing from you guys._**

 ** _~The Lonely Geek_**

 _Prompt: Regina finds out something awful from Emma's past and is heartbroken it happened to her._

"Want another drink?" Emma asked Regina a while after they had both finished their beers and Regina nodded.

"Yes please," She smiled, passing her glass to Emma so she could get Ruby to do a refill. When Ruby was handing the glasses back, she slipped and accidentally spilt one of the beers on Emma.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," She gushed immediately, picking up a few napkins and starting to dab at Emma's shirt. "The next drinks are on the house."

"It's fine," Emma smiled, taking the napkins out of Ruby's hand. "I know how much of a clutz you can be at times, I'm used to it."

"Hey, I'm not a clutz," Ruby protested. "I just slipped." Emma rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"You so are," She smirked. "Clutz." Ruby glared in mock anger.

"Fine, if I'm a clutz, then you're a cow," She laughed, still joking. Emma's smile suddenly disappeared from her face. Ruby immediately backtracked, scared she had taken it too far. "I didn't mean..." She trailed off. "I took it too far, sorry." But Emma wasn't listening. She was already halfway to the door.

"I'll see you later Regina, don't bother waiting up for me," She said, flashing a look at Regina.

"I'm really sorry," Ruby apologised to Regina. "We always joke around and call each other names, I didn't think anything of it. Can you tell her I'm really sorry when she calms down a bit?" Regina nodded.

"It wasn't you," She told Ruby. "You just have to be really careful when insulting her, even as a joke. She hasn't had an easy time in life." Then she pushed the beer back towards Ruby. "I should get back. Emma probably won't be back for hours, but I need to be there when she is."

"Sure," Ruby nodded. "I'll be more careful next time."

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Regina asked Emma in the early hours of the morning when Emma finally slipped into their bedroom.

"I told you not to wait up for me," Emma said, shrugging her jacket off. It was clear to Regina, even in the dimly lit room, that she had been crying.

"And?" Regina shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." She patted the empty space in the bed next to her. "You seemed fine earlier."

"I-Ruby just reminded me of something," Emma told her, slipping into bed, and snuggling her head into Regina.

"I guessed," Regina replied. "It normally is."

"When I was 10, the family I was with used to beat me and call me a cow whenever I made a mistake. Even small things, like forgetting to do my homework or spilling the milk." Regina's eyes brimmed with tears as she began to stroke Emma's hair comfortingly. She never understood why anyone would do such horrible things to Emma. She didn't deserve any of it.

"In that case, cows are my favourite animals," She whispered, her heart heavy with the fact that she could comfort Emma for the rest of their days, but Emma would never fully heal. The scars of her past were too deep. Emma giggled slightly but mixed with the tears it sounded more like a hiccup. "I'd go and hunt them down at rip out their heart and squeeze it until it turned to dust if you didn't stop me."

"I don't want you turning your heart dark on my account," Emma told her, turning her head to look Regina in the eye.

"I don't care about me," Regina told her. "I care about you. I'd burn the entire world if it kept you safe."

"I'll do my best to keep out of danger then," Emma told her. "I don't think the Storybrooke fire department is big enough to deal with that."

"I'm serious Emma," Regina told her. "You deserve so much better than me. I'm so scared I'll do something stupid and you'll put your walls back up again."

"I don't want better though," Emma smiled, kissing Regina. "I want you."


End file.
